poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Winnie the Pooh's Bedtime Stories
Winnie the Pooh's Bedtime Stories is a collection of stories featuring the Pooh characters in the style of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It was published by Disney Press on May 22, 1994, written by Bruce Talkington and illustrated by John Kurtz, ISBN 1-56282-646-8. The storybook focuses on Pooh, who in the morning is unable to enjoy a nice breakfast because he didn't sleep all night. He tells his problem to Tigger, who realizes that Pooh is unable to sleep because he hasn't heard a nice bedtime story. Without a bedtime story, Pooh will never keep to sleep and then he'll never be able to enjoy breakfast. Tigger tells Pooh a story, but it doesn't help any. He and Tigger search out their other friends, hoping to find a bedtime story that will actually put Pooh to sleep until, finally, one does. Contents *'In Search of Breakfast' - Page 5 "In Search of Breakfast" is the opening of the storybook and describes how Pooh began his search for a bedtime story after having a sleepless night. *'Once Upon a Bounce' - Page 11 When Pooh tells Tigger that "it always seems there's never enough of what we love the most" and that "Good things sometimes seem to just...run out," Tigger becomes depressed. He gives up on bouncing, worried that it's going to run out and becomes a generally mopey Tigger. *'Rabbit's Rules of Order' - Page 23 When Rabbit's friends don't help him with his gardening in just the way that he wants, he gets to thinking about how much better things would be if everything were more organized. He falls asleep and has a strange dream in which the Hundred Acre Wood becomes the Hundred Acre Garden, full of ripe vegetables and fruits as far as the eye can see. In his dream, everyone is determined to work on the garden, so much so that they decide to skip breakfast and tell Rabbit that the way that he does things is sloppy. *'A Knight to Remember' - Page 33 Piglet's story is told in the form of a poem, about a Piglet who daily soaped and scrubbed and cleaned a castle, but dreamed of being a knight. One day, King Pooh summons him and tells him that Princess Kanga has been snatched and dispatches him as a knight. Piglet is to polite to disagree, so he sets off on the quest. *'Owl's Well That Ends Well' - Page 41 Pooh and his friends notice that Owl is a very helpful owl, but Pooh worries that Owl is lonely with all of the other birds in the Wood flying south for the winter. When Rabbit notes to Owl the fact that he's not going south for the winter, Owl replies that he never goes anywhere without an invitation. To this, Rabbit replies that Mother Nature is inviting him. Owl bids his friends farewell, but they soon start to miss him... *'Gopher's Day Off' - Page 55 When a geyser of water spoils Gopher's tunneling, he declares that he's had it with tunneling. He decides to spend his time helping his friends in the Wood instead, thinking that maybe he'll find something else to do with his life. Gopher's efforts, however, only create problems for his friends and they decide to try to help him get back to doing what he does best. *'Prince Eeyore' - Page 71 On a warm day in the Wood, Eeyore has been walking for a long time, searching for his lost tail. He walks for so long and gets so exhausted that he falls asleep. He has a dream in which Pooh and Piglet come upon him, dressed dressed in courtly garb, and a declare him to be a prince. They figure he must be one, as he has no tail: having a tail is too much trouble for a prince. They march him to a royal throne and crown him, but then the real prince appears and tells him that he saw his tail stuck underneath the rock where he likes to watch the clouds. *'Shadow Play' - Page 87 When Roo has trouble getting to sleep at night, Kanga thinks that it might be because of the shadows creeping into his room. She tells him that that the shadows are only scary until you find out why they are there, such as the shadow in the closet that comes across something that's been lost or forgotten and brings it back to where it will be found. Characters *Winnie the Pooh *Tigger *Rabbit *Gopher *Piglet *Kanga *Owl *Eeyore *Roo Category:Books Category:Stubs Category:Stub